


Неудобный вопрос

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Немного о том, как правильно вести себя на допросе.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom SWTOR team
Kudos: 15





	Неудобный вопрос

\- Итак, следующий вопрос…  
\- Ну уж нет! – Вейс решительно мотнул головой, стряхивая отголоски чужой боли. – Теперь спрашивать буду я!  
Им нужен перерыв. Хотя бы небольшой: чтобы отошла от удара током Бастила, чтобы вспомнил слабые места своего наставника Карт, чтобы у самого Вейса сложился какой-нибудь хитрый план… Просто потянуть время.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы тут по очереди вопросы задаем? – недобро усмехнулся адмирал Карат.  
\- Да, - кивнул Вейс. Сейчас главным было переломить ход допроса. Противник уже позволил ему выйти за рамки схемы, ответил пленнику – значит, напор сбавлять нельзя. – А у Малака челюсть настоящая?  
От клетки Карта донесся какой-то странный звук, очевидно, выражающий восхищение таким своевременным и уместным интересом. Да, хатт подери, Вейс знал, что это дурацкий вопрос. Но он первым пришел в голову.  
\- В каком смысле? – глаза адмирала слегка увеличились в размере.  
\- Ну, полноценный протез или накладная фальшивка? – уточнил Вейс. – Знаете, как дети на себя цепляют, чтоб приятелей пугать.  
И несколькими энергичными жестами изобразил длинные клыки, изогнутые рога, а также кое-что еще, что дети обычно не надевают даже для самых экстравагантных розыгрышей.  
\- Я как-то над этим не задумывался, - хмыкнул адмирал.  
\- А зря, - покачал головой Вейс. – Сами посудите! Изображения Малака широко распространены в голосети. И много где видно, что челюсть у него крепится за ушами! На кой хатт? Если это протез с вокодером, вживленным в трахею, в пережевывании пищи он не участвует, значит, подвижность ему не нужна, только конструкцию усложнит. Или вы хотите сказать, что тот, кто отодрал Малаку челюсть, ему заодно и уши отпилил?  
\- Вам лучше знать, - отрезал адмирал и, резко развернувшись, зашагал к выходу.  
\- Раз она держится на ушах, значит, прямого крепления в районе гортани нет, то есть, получается, это фальшивка, которую Малак при желании может… э? – дверь за адмиралом со стуком захлопнулась.  
Вейс поморгал. Слегка расплывающаяся перед глазами комната была пуста.  
\- Я не понял! Чего это он свалил?  
\- Он испугался, что ты заболтаешь его до полусмерти, - предположил Карт. – Согласись, для этого есть все основания.  
Вейс недоуменно пожал плечами. Он же только начал!  
\- И с чего он решил, что мне лучше знать, где у Малака какие шестеренки вертятся? Это, вообще-то, его Лорд!  
Карт нахмурился. Вейс не стал ждать очередной реплики на тему подозрительных знакомых и перевел взгляд на Бастилу. Та молчала, еле заметно прикусив губу.  
\- О, нет, - помотал головой Вейс. – Бастила, только не говори мне, что я трахался с Малаком. Причем под бдительным взором его лучшего адмирала.  
\- Мне кажется, ты бы такое запомнил, - осторожно сказала та. Вейс подавил желание побиться лбом о ближайший твердый предмет. Слишком серьезный тон. Слишком напряженный взгляд. Сила, он что, угадал?!  
\- Предпочту думать, что я всего лишь проводил ему техобслуживание, - пробормотал Вейс.  
В конце концов, стоило поразмыслить над куда более важными вопросами. Почему Карат считает, что он должен знать Малака? Вейс никогда не служил в ситхских войсках, а Лорд не известен обыкновением надираться в кантинах на Татуине или Тарисе. Почему этот хаттов адмирал удрал при первой же попытке вывести его на разговор? Будто решил, что через полчаса такой беседы он сам откроет тюремный блок, доведет их с ребятами до «Ястреба» и еще ручкой на прощанье помашет. Нет, Вейс знал, что может быть очень убедительным, даже безо всякой Силы. В конце концов, уболтал же он полубезумную от боли и горя Джухани вернуться к Свету! Но какого хатта Карат с этим заочно согласен?  
Под пристальным взглядом Бастилы Вейс тяжело опустился на пол клетки.  
\- Не знаю, кто как, а я планирую немного отлежаться, пока не выпадет удачный момент для побега. Желаю всем приятных снов.  
\- Юморист, - проворчал Карт.  
Вейс не слушал его. Он втайне надеялся, что побег не состоится. На «Левиафане» уже обнаружилось слишком много загадок, которые можно было объединить в одно предположение: «я когда-то успел неслабо засветиться среди ситхов». Он не помнил в своей жизни ничего, что могло бы подтвердить эту версию, но поведение Карата… да хотя бы то, что обычного разведчика запихали в отсек для особо ценных пленных вместе с Бастилой и бывшим учеником адмирала! Допрос этот идиотский – можно подумать, хоть кто-то из ситхских военных высшего ранга не знает, где расположены джедайские анклавы. Нет, что-то здесь было крепко не так. А значит, стоило поискать ответы. Например, спросить про челюсть у самого Малака. Реакция может быть очень показательной…  
«В конце концов, - Вейс закрыл глаза, - раз уж меня занесло на ситхский флагман, будем извлекать из этого пользу. И интересные сведения».


End file.
